Shattered Blossoms
by XiaoLing
Summary: Sakura uses the Erase Card to erase her memory. Why? You'll have to find out. Soon afterwards, Sakura disappears, leaving her friends worried and troubled. Finally, after two years, her friends have lost hope in finding her...unless she shows up herself..
1. Tears of Pain

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors :(   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
() Translation   
~ Inserted sound like laughing or coughing 

**Shattered Blossoms**   


  


Sakura dashed into the house and into the washroom. She was panting hard, her clothes were slightly torn, and her hair was a mess. Her emerald eyes were wide with fear as she looked at her reflection. 

*Oh my god...oh my god...* She breathed in and out, and slowly stood up on her shaky feet and stepped into the shower. The water was burning hot, but it felt freezing cold to her. 

After an hour, she finally stepped out, but she didn't feel clean. She took her pink hair dryer and turned it on at full blast. Her hands still shaking. 

"Hey squirt! Are you done yet? Dinner's ready!" Sakura dropped her hair dryer as she heard her brother's voice. "...C...coming..." 

She walked down the stairs, holding onto the railing tightly. "...W..where's dd..ad?" 

"Whoa squirt, talk normally," Touya smirked and scooped up some of his instant noodles. "Um, hope you don't mind instant noodles. That's all I know how to cook." 

Sakura nodded shakily, and took her seat, keeping her gaze on her food all the time. Touya looked worridly at his younger sibling. 

"..Hey squirt... what's wrong with you?" 

"N..nothing... I..I'm fine oni-chan..." She stopped eating and retreated back up the stairs. 

Touya watched her disappear up the stairs. *What's wrong with her?* 

"C..Call me when dad's home.." Was the last thing he heard her say before he heard the slam of her door. 

"Hey, did you bring me dessert?!" Kero came flying into Sakura's face. 

Sakura yelped, "Aiya! Kero, don't do that..." 

"Sorry Sakura." 

Sakura got into her bed, and hid under blankets. 

"Sakura? You ok?" 

"Nothing!" She snapped back. 

"Whoa! Calm down Sakura.." Kero frowned and flew over to the corner of Sakura's bed. 

"If there's anything wrong..." Kero looked over at Sakura, and noticed that she was already asleep. *Hmm... maybe I'll be nice and set her alarm clock for her.*   
  


Touya cursed silently to himself. *How am I going to tell her?!* He poured himself a glass of orange juice, but it soon overflowed. he cursed again. 

"Good morning oni-chan..." Sakura dragged herself into the room and sat down. Then she noticed the over flowing orange juice. "Oni-chan?" 

"Hm? Oh, the orange juice... I'll clean it up..." Touya grabbed a bunch of tissues and soaked the juice all up with them. "Um..Sakura..I have something to tell you..." 

Sakura noticed the hint of pain from her brother's voice. "...Is it bad?" 

Touya's back remained facing Sakura. He nodded, and Sakura frowned. "It's...dad isn't it?" Sakura pushed her chair back and stood up. "He's not here for breakfast...where is he?!" 

Touya turned to look at his little sister's face. No, she wasn't that little anymore, she was 17. "He's...he's somewhere that there's no pain Sakura." Touya found it hard to breathe just looking at his sister's face. 

"No...NOO!" Sakura screamed. "WHERE IS HE?!" 

Touya shook his head sadly. "...You know what I mean..." 

Sakura felt her eyes brimming with tears. She spun around in her bunny slippers and flung the door open and ran out. She didn't care if she was in her pajamas, she just needed to find out the truth. 

*No...no! Let this all be a nightmare...* Sakura ran down the streets, tears flowing freely form her face. She ran around a corner, and entered the place where her mother rested. The cemitary. 

She slowed down into a walking pace, and spotted her mother's grave...and... 

"...No..." She fell onto her knees, as she saw her father's grave. "NO!!! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!!!!" 

"He..he got hit by a truck Sakura..." 

Sakura turned around and saw Touya. "...But how?!" 

"There was a drunk driver... it was dark out and he didn't see. I was at the hospital the whole night, but...dad didn't wake up, and he slipped away..." 

Sakura held her hands up to her ears. "No! Stop lieing to me Touya! Stop it right now!" 

"Gomen nasai...Sakura..." Touya closed his eyes silently. 

Sakura bowed her head, her hair falling around her. *I hate my life...why...? Why is everything happening to me?!* She took a sharp breath in, and slowly stood up. 

"I'll just go now..." Sakura slowly left her parents to rest in peace. 

"You don't have to go to school today Sakura... you have a good reason..." 

"No...I'm ok..." 

Touya frowned at the flat words his sister was saying to him.   
  


"XiaoLang?" Called Yelan, Syaoran's mother. 

"Se me mu qing? (What mother?)" Syaoran asked, coming out of his room. 

Yelan smiled at his son. "You can go back to Japan er zi (son)!" 

Syaoran's eyes widened. He had always loved Japan, with it's busy streets, and cherry blossom trees... *Cherry blossom trees? Why am I thinking of that? ...Sakura! I'm coming back.* 

"And bring Meiling along. I know she'll love to come." 

Syaoran didn't care. He was glad he didn't have to marry Meiling anymore. "When am I leaving? I mean we?" 

"Tomorrow!" 

"And why can I go back anyways? Don't I still need to train?" 

"You've trained long and hard enough XiaoLang. You need a break of some sort," Yelan looked proudly at her son. 

Syaoran dashed into his room to start packing. He knew that it had been around seven years since he had seen Sakura Kinomoto. *I wonder if she still remembers me?* 

**flash back**> 

"Shaoran!!!" 

Syaoran turned and met emerald eyes belong to Sakura. "Sakura?" 

Sakura stopped running as she caught up with Syaoran. She was panting from running so fast. "Where are you going?!" 

"...Hong Kong..." 

Syaoran could see the tears forming in Sakura's bright eyes. "Don't cry Sakura..." 

Sakura jumped into his arms. "No! Why are you going?!" 

"I have to train...to become the leader of the Li clan." 

"But you'll come back?" 

Syaoran stepped back, and nodded. "Yeah..I'll come back." 

Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out something. She opened her hand and a crystal cherry blossom sparkled there. "It's not much... but remember me with it!" 

Syaoran nodded, and took the fragile flower out of her hands. "...H..Here..." He blushed a furious red as he handed over a bear he had made, for Sakura. 

"Aw! Thanks Syaoran!" Sakura threw her arms around him again, causing Syaoran to blush even more red. 

"Master Li...you must hurry now." 

Syaoran turned to Wei and nodded. "Sayonara Sakura..." 

Their hands parted. 

"Sayonara...Shaoran..."   


**End of flash back**>   


Syaoran smiled to himself, and looked at the sparkling cherry blossom beside his bed. *I wonder if she still has my bear...*   
  


Tomoyo tapped her friend on her shoulder. "Sakura? Sakura?! Sakura!!!" 

Sakura jumped a bit and turned around to look at her friend. "...Nani?" 

"Daijobu? (Are you ok?)" Tomoyo asked, with concern in her voice. 

Sakura nodded slowly and turned back to stare at her textbook, but Tomoyo could tell she wasn't even reading the thing. 

*What could have happened?* Tomoyo wondered as she scribbled down her answer to a question in the textbook. 

"Class, sorry to interupt you, but we have two new exchange students from China who are going to join our class!" Mr. Tazaimaki announced. 

Everyone looked up from their textbooks except Sakura who didn't even notice what the teacher said. 

"Syaoran Li, and Meiling Li from China! Please welcome them warmly!" Two peopled stepped into the classroom. 

"Konnichiwa everyone," Syaoran and Meiling greeted. 

The class greeted back. 

Syaoran scanned the room for anyone that looked familiar, but he didn't see Sakura since her head was behind her textbook. *Hmm..that's odd...I was sure she came to this school..* 

"Ok, Mr.Li please take the seat behind Miss. Kinomoto." 

Syaoran took his seat and stared at the auburn hair infront of him. *I sense a familiar aura around her...and Kinomoto...that is so familiar...* 

"And Miss.Li, please take you seat behind Miss. Daidouji." 

Meiling walked over and took her seat behind a girl with long purply hair. *Odd.. but Daidouji sounds familiar.* 

"Ok, well let's go back to work!" 

Sakura stared at her blank page blankly until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She sighed and turned around. "Nani?" She noticed that her voice quivered as she spoke. 

Syaoran looked at the emerald eyes staring back at him. *...She looks sad...but those eyes...* "Excuse me...what's you name?" 

"Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura turned her back towards him again and back to staring at her textbook. 

*Sakura Kinomoto!!!!!! That's my sakura...* 

The bell rung signaling lunch. Tomoyo quickly dashed to her friend. 

"Sakura, what's wrong with you today? I know you are not concentrating on you textbook! You haven't written a single answer down!" Tomoyo grabbed the blank piece of paper from Sakura's desk. 

"Tomoyo-chan..nothing's wrong..." 

"Then why is you voice shaking?" 

Sakura looked away. 

"Tomoyo?! Sakura?!" 

Tomoyo turned around. "Yes?" 

Meiling stared at Tomoyo for a long time, then jumped up and hugged her. "Tomoyo chan!!!!" 

"Nani?" Tomoyo was shocked. 

"Don't you remember me Tomoyo!? It's me! Meiling!! Remember?! From gr.4?" 

Tomoyo stayed silent in thought, then she to jumped on and hugged Meiling. "Oh my god Meiling! It's really you!! Sakura, it's Meiling! She's back!!!" 

Sakura turned around and looked at the Chinese girl. "Meiling? You mean, Meiling?!" 

"Yeah Sakura! It's me!!" The two hugged, and Tomoyo smiled to see Sakura smile for her first time for the day. 

Meiling stood back and pointed at Syaoran who had remained silent behind them. "Don't you guys remember him?!" 

"Oddly, he does kind of remind me of Li-kun..." Tomoyo commented. 

Meiling sweatdropped. "Maybe because this is Li-kun!" 

"Nani?!!! Wow! Oh my god! Li-kun you look cuter than you use to!" 

Syaoran turned a light shade of red. "Arigatou Tomoyo chan..." 

Tomoyo shook Sakura hard on the shoulder. "Snap out of it Sakura! It's Li-kun!! Can you believe it?!" 

Sakura turned to look in the brown eyes of Syaoran. "...Li-kun? Is it really you??" 

Syaoran nodded and blushed. "Yeah...it's me Sakura. I'm back." 

"Kawaii!!" Tomoyo had stars in her eyes. 

Sakura forced a smile on her lips, but it quickly disappeared. Syaoran noticed this, and frowned in concern. 

"What's wrong Sakura?" 

Sakura looked at all her friends. *I can't lie to them.. not now... not when I need them!* "...My...my father passed...away.." She choaked at her tears. 

Tomoyo turned pale with shock, so did Meiling and Syaoran. 

"Gomen nasai Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo gave her friend a light squeeze in her hand. 

Sakura started sobbing more. "I..I can't believe it though! It's not right!" Sakura cried onto Syaoran's shoulder since he was the closest in reach. 

Syaoran turned red, but he looked down at the auburn hair girl who was crying with concern. "Sakura...it'll be alright..." 

"Yeah Sakura! Be strong, we know you can!" Meiling patted her friend on her shoulder. 

*But...that's the only part you guys know...* Sakura held back a new set of tears. *You don't know what I experienced...*   
  
  


AN: Tee hee! Thanks for reading guys and please **R+R**!! Coming up in the next chapter or the next next: 

~What does Sakura mean "You don't know what I experienced?"   
~Will Syaoran even confess his love to Sakura?   
~How is Sakura suppose to live on after another accident happens?! 

**Read** on to find out!!   


Yours truly **~XiaoLing~**   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Lost Memories

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors :(   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
() Translation   
~ Inserted sound like laughing or coughing   


  


**Shattered Blossoms**   


  
  
  


"Class, next Tuesday we will be going to our annual Ski Trip for the year!" Mr. Tazaimaki gave the class a big toothy grin. "I know this might sound childish, but here are the permission slips that are needed to be signed by your parents. Bring it back by this Thursday!" 

He passed around the yellow sheet of paper to everyone. Sakura gripped her's tightly when she read the empty blank space for your parent's signature. She felt a whole new pain hit her, until Meiling's loud voice shook her out of it. 

"Aiya!! I don't know how to ski!!!" Meiling pratically screamed, and she blushed in embarrassment when the whole class turned to look at her. "You see, China doesn't get snow that often!" 

Syaoran shrugged at Meiling. "I don't know how to ski either. I'm not freaking out like you Meiling." 

Meiling pouted, "Whatever XiaoLang!" 

Sakura turned to face them. "...I don't think I can go." 

"Why not Sakura?!" Tomoyo looked startled. "I thought you loved skiing!" 

"..Yeah. I love skiing. But..." She pointed to the parent's signature spot again. "I don't have any parents..." 

Sakura turned away again, and walked over to Mr. Tazaimaki. "Excuse me sensai (teacher)." 

"Yes Miss. Kinomoto?" 

"I don't have any parents to sign this permission slip." 

The class fell silent. 

Mr. Tazaimaki looked sadly at Sakura. "Don't worry about that. Don't you have an older brother?" 

She nodded and returned to her seat. 

Syaoran frowned to himself. *The Sakura I knew was very cheerful...and jumpy... not like this...* 

Soon the day was over, and Sakura silently left the room without a glance at her worried friends. But then she quickly stopped and ran over to Tomoyo. 

"Tomoyo, onegai (please)! Walk home with me?" Sakura tugged at her friend's arm as if she was a little girl begging for ice cream. 

Tomoyo nodded and glanced over at Meiling and Syaoran with a 'I'll take care of this' look. "Ok Sakura-chan let's go." 

Sakura sighed in relief. She defenaitely did not want to talk home by herself. She never ever wanted to again. 

When they neared the yellow house, Sakura waved good-bye to her friend, squinting through the rain. "Sayonara Tomoyo-chan." 

"Sayonara Sakura! See you tomorrow!" 

Sakura opened the door to her house and saw Touya sitting in the living room with the T.V. on, even though he was looking at the clock. 

"I'm home oni-chan." 

Touya jumped up since he hadn't notice his little sister there. "Squirt! Thank god you're home!" 

"....W..why?" 

"Oh, nothing really... just that it's 3:15 and I thought something might have happened." 

Sakura's eyes turned into little dots. *That's pretty early for me.* 

"Well, I need to go now." 

"Which job is it now?" Sakura asked with interest. It was always fun to know where Touya was going. 

"Um..It's the little nursery place near Penguin Park." Touya sweatdropped. "You'll be ok right Squirt?" 

Sakura nodded and went up her to her room where a sleeping Kero was. She was careful to be quiet as she took out her assignments, and her yellow permission slip floated onto the carpeted floor. 

She crouched down and picked it up. *I'll have to ask Touya to sign it when he gets back...*   
  


Touya frowned as the light turned red. He stopped his car and waited for the green light, and finally it changed. He drove down a couple streets where kids were still walking through the rain to go home. 

Touya looked at his wrist watch and gasped. *I'm late!! I'm turning into the squirt...* He chuckled to himself and drove a bit faster. 

He was almost at the end of the street when he saw a flash of white turn the corner.   
  


_In memory of Touya Kinomoto_   
_Shall he rest in peace_   
_With his mother_   
_And father_   
_Under the cherry blossom trees_

Sakura starred blankly at the tombstone beisde her parents. She had read the thing a billion times already, but she didn't want it to be true. She looked at the empty grass beside her brother's grave. 

*My spot...* She thought. *I want to join you mother, father,...brother. There's no point in living is there?* 

She felt the light pressure of the Clow Key around her neck. Sakura yanked it off chain it was hanging on, and placed it near her wrist, pointing the sharpest point of the key at it. 

A image flashed into Sakura's mind. 

_In memory of Sakura Kinomoto_   
_The angel of cherry blossoms_   
_The angel to her loved ones_   
_Shall she rest in peace_   
_With love and hope_

Sakura shook her head and cleared the image out of her mind. *No! I mustn't do such a stupid act! Mother and father, and even Touya would never want me to kill myself...* Sakura dropped the Clow Key onto the wet grass, the rain still pelting down. 

She started crying, tears rolling down her cheeks like rain drops. Sakura hugged her knees tightly and cried into her arms. 

"_...S..sakura._" 

Sakura turned around quickly. That voice was familiar. "Mother!!!!" 

She saw her mother smile at her, her long wavy hair swaying along in the wind. Then the wind picked up, and Sakura saw her father appear beside her mother. 

"Dad!!!!!!!" She jumped up from her sitting position, and saw Touya appear beside her mom. 

"_Ssakura!!! Why?_" 

Sakura looked at her brother with confusion. "Why? Why what oni-chan?" 

"_Why didn't you stop me from going to the nursery Sakura?! You let me go..._" Touya's voice came cold and unwavering. "_You could have prevented my death_." 

Sakura stepped back as her eyes watered again. "...I..I'm sorry Touya...I didn't know! I didn't know that...that you would be in a car crash...I didn't know..." She stammered, feeling a sharp feeling of pain in her heart. 

Her brother glared at her. "_Excuses..."_

Nadesiko nodded, "_My dear Sakura.... I love you so...but my death was because of your birth Sakura... I could have lived...if I didn't give birth to you!"_

Sakura fell onto her knees, and squeezed her eyes shut. "No!!! Stop it! I don't want to hear anymore! This is all an illusion!" 

"Sakura! Daijobu?!!!" 

Sakura clung at her hair. "No! Stop! I'm sorry alright!!!?" 

Syaoran ran up to Sakura who was rolled up into a ball. He shoke her shoulder gently. "Sakura?" 

Sakura jumped at the voice and shrunk back, her eyes red and big. "I'm sorry Touya...mom...dad..." 

Syaoran frowned, "Sakura! It's me! Syaoran!" 

"Syaoran?" She stopped crying, and was quiet for a few seconds. 

*...W..what's wrong with her?* Syaoran looked worridly at Sakura. 

"Syaoran!!!" Sakura jumped into his arms. "Syaoran! Syaoran! Oh my god, Syaoran!" 

Syaoran fell back a few steps at the impact, but quickly regained his compusure. He looked down at the crying Sakura, and noticed another grave beisde her parents. 

*Oh no...Touya...?!* Syaoran wanted to cry himself. To cry for Sakura, and the pain she always had to suffer. 

After a few minutes, Syaoran didn't hear the crying sounds Sakura was making. He glanced down at her and noticed that she seemed asleep, or fainted. He carefully carried her on his back towards Tomoyo's mansion.   
  


"Ahhh!! What happened to her Li-Kun?!" Tomoyo quickly led the way to her room. 

"I'm not sure if she's sleepy or if she fainted. But she was crying...for a while and all of a sudden she was quiet." Syaoran explained as he put Sakura down onto Tomoyo's bed. "She kept on mumbling about her parents and Touya...not to mention...Touya...he..." He closed his eyes not wanting to look at Tomoyo's reaction. "He passed away." 

Tomoyo yelped in surprise, then her eyes grew round and watery. "Touya? He's gone?! Oh Sakura-chan! Gomen...gomen..." She patted her sleeping friend on the shoulder. "She must feel horrible Syaoran...what can we do?" 

Syaoran frowned. It worried him to look at Sakura like this. He just wasn't use to this new Sakura who always walked around with a sad face. 

Finally, after an hour or so, Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she noticed this room was strangely familiar, but it wasn't her own. *Hoe? I think this is...Tomoyo's room?* She starred at the ceiling and noticed that Tomoyo was asleep on her desk, and Syaoran was asleep on the couch in a sitting position. 

She sat up on the bed as her memories came back to her. She sobbed quietly, not wanting to wake her friends. Then she noticed something was missing from her neck, her Clow Key. 

*Oh no...it's at the cemitary...* She reluctantly crept out of the mansion and ran towards the cemitary. 

She looked around and saw a glitter of pink on the grass. She crouched down and picked up the Clow Key, but she felt another surge of pain as she saw the tomb stones of her family. 

She grasped her key tightly when an idea struck her. 

*I don't care what happens...as long as the pain is gone...* Sakura closed her eyes. "Key of Clow! Power of magic, power of light! Surrender the wand, the force ignite! Release..." 

"...Erase card..." She flung the card into the air. "Erase my memory, of pain and grief and everything! Release and..." 

"NO SAKURA!!!" 

"Dispel!" Sakura cried, even though she was positive she heard someone scream her name.   
  


"Sakura!!! Sakura!!!" 

Sakura groaned and sat up. "...Where am I?" 

"You're at my house Sakura!" Tomoyo cried, and looked over to Syaoran who stood beside her. 

"What? Who's Sakura?" 

"No...it's all my fault...I didn't stop her in time!" Syoaoran slammed his fist on one of Tomoyo's table tops. 

"No Li-kun, don't blame yourself...what happened?" Tomoyo asked. 

Syaoran turned to look at Sakura who had a blank look on her face. "...She used the Erase Card and erased her memory..." 

"Oh no! Sakura-chan! Why did you?!" Tomoyo cried and hugged her friend tightly in tears. 

Sakura jumped up at the sudden hug and scrambled away. "Whao you people are weird! What erase card? Memory? You guys are confusing!" 

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran urgently with a *what are we going to do* look. "Syaoran! What are we going to do?!" 

"We'll have to help her remember everything..." Syaoran kept his eyes on the floor, hoping that no tears would escape his eyes. 

"Should we tell Kero about this?" 

Syaoran nodded, "We have to tell Kero." 

"What is a kero? Or is Kero a person?" Sakura looked confused. "How come I can't remember anything?!" Sakura started crying and Tomoyo gave her friend a hug and she accepted. 

"Don't worry Sakura-chan...we'll help you. Your name is Sakura Kinomoto, and mine is Tomoyo Daidouji," Tomoyo reached her hand out in gesture of hand shake. 

Sakura shook it and pointed to Syaoran. "Who's that guy?" 

Syaoran felt his heart ache. *She doesn't remember me...* "I'm Syaoran Li, and I'm from China." 

"Oh! And Meiling! I'll go call her over..." Tomoyo reached for her phone. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi Meiling! This is Tomoyo and bad news! So you better get to my house right now Meiling-chan!" Tomoyo mumbled into the phone. 

"What?! What happened? Is it XiaoLang?! Or Sakura?!" Meiling's voice came screaming over the other end. 

"It's Sakura...she used the erase card to erase her memory..." 

"Oh no! I'll be right over!" 

Tomoyo heard Meiling hang up so she did so to. "Meiling will be right over." 

"Who's Meiling?" Sakura asked. 

"Um, she's another one of your friends. She is also Syaoran's cousin," Tomoyo explained. 

Sakura nodded, "So you are all my friends? Right?" 

"Right." Tomoyo looked over to Syaoran. He hadn't said a word in a while. 

He simply nodded right when the door opened and Meiling came running in. "I'm here! Where's Sakura?!" She asked, turning around to spot her friend. 

"Um..over here," Sakura called and watched as Meiling turned to her. 

"Do you remember me?" The red eyed girl asked. 

Sakura scartched her head. "I'm sorry...no I don't...but I assume that you're Meiling. Right?" 

Meiling smiled, "Right!" And turned to look at Tomoyo. "At least she knows me name." 

"Yeah, but I called you over because we need your help. To return Sakura's memory," Tomoyo said. 

Meiling nodded sadly and turned to her cousin who was frowning deeply. "Syaoran? Earth to Syaoran?" 

"Hm?" He looked up, his eyebrows still scrunched together. 

"You seemed...I dunno...unfocued XiaoLang," Meiling commented. 

"I was just thinking," Syaoran shrugged. 

Sakura then looked around the room. "This is Tomoyo's house right?" 

"Yeah..." 

"Where's my house? And my family?" Sakura asked, and recieved very sad looking faces staring back at her.   
  


AN: Eep! Sakura has lost her memory!!! Thanks for reading and please** R+R**, I really appreicate it!! Now, coming up in the next chapter or the next next chapter: 

~Will Sakura ever get her memory fully restored?   
~How will Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Meiling reply to Sakura's question? 

Stay tooned and you'll know ;)   
  


Yours Truly **~XiaoLing~**   
  
  



	3. The Address Book

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors :(   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
() Translation   
~ Inserted sound like laughing or coughing   


  


**Shattered Blossoms**   


  
  
  


Sakura blinked a couple times. "Did I say something wrong?" 

"No, it's not that..." Tomoyo eyed her friend sadly, and looked over at Syaoran and Meiling. 

Tomoyo led Syaoran and Meiling out of her room and told Sakura to wait a couple minutes. 

"Ok, no matter what, we have to get Sakura's memory back. But," Tomoyo eyed them hard. "We shouldn't let Sakura know about her dad and brother and all that pain and sorrow again. We don't want to see the sad Sakura again! Never ever again!" 

Syaoran nodded, "Hai (right/yes)." 

Meiling nodded along. "What happened to Touya?" 

"Oh, I forgot you didn't know Meiling-chan. He's dead..." Tomoyo frowned sadly. "He died in a huge car crash with another big truck." 

"I hate trucks!" Meiling cried. 

They entered Tomoyo's room again and Tomoyo switched the subject. 

"Hey guys! Why don't you all stay at my house for dinner? I'm sure mother won't mind since she won't be home until really late cause of a meeting at her toy store!" Tomoyo suggested. 

Meiling gave Tomoyo a smile. "Sure! Why not XiaoLang?" 

"Ok then..." 

"Sakura? You staying?" 

Sakura nodded, "Sure... I don't know where else to go." 

Everyone looked at her sadly again and they all went downstairs to the dining room.   
  


"That dinner was great Tomoyo!" Sakura smiled. 

Tomoyo smiled back at her friend. *I miss that smile so much!!* "I'm glad you're smiling Sakura-chan! Please, smile more!!" 

Sakura sweatdropped, "..Heh...Why shouldn't I be smiling?" 

Syaoran started coughing. "Ah, Sakura can you pass the pitcher of water beside you? ~cough cough~" 

"Oh, ok!" Sakura smiled and placed the water in front of him, and he smiled back at her. 

"Xie xie (thank you)." 

They were sitting around the dining table and talking about Sakura's memories. Sakura nodded and nodded after everything they said, but it seemed like a giant puzzle with thousands of missing pieces to her. 

Tomoyo shook her head sadly. "I don't think she's getting this..." 

"Hmm..how about we act this out?!" Meiling suggested, jumping out of her seat at her wonderful idea. 

"Yeah! Ok, let's begin..." Tomoyo looked at Syaoran. "When Syaoran first came to Japan and wanted the clow cards!" 

Syaoran nodded slowly and they all got up as Syaoran took out his Lasin Board. He walked closer to Sakura, and noticed that she looked confused. 

"What are you starring at?" Syaoran asked harshly, trying to act like how he did when he first met Sakura. *Now that I think of it...I was awfully mean...* 

Sakura stepped back in shock at the sudden change in tone. "I..I don't know...what's that?" 

"What do you think it is?! Chinese checkers?! It's a Lasin Board Kinomoto!" 

Sakura froze....... 

_What do you think it is?! Chinese checkers?!_   
_What do you think it is?! Chinese checkers?!_   
_What do you think it is?! Chinese checkers?!_

The line kept spinning around her head. *Chinese checkers...lasin board...chinese checkers...* 

Sakura closed her eyes in fustration when an image came to her. 

_A bright blue light shot out of the lasin board, right at Sakura. She blocked the light with her arms._   
_"What was that?!"_   
_A mean looking Syaoran glared back at her. They seemed younger... way younger. "What do you think it is?! Chinese checkers?! I know you have them Kinomoto! So hand them over!"_   
_"H..Hand what over?"_   
_"The Clow Cards!"_

Sakura's eyes snapped open. And saw Syaoran open his mouth to contiue. 

"I know you have them Kinomoto, so hand them over!" Syaoran yelled. 

"H...Hand what over?" Sakura tried her best to answer like her image that she had just saw. *This...this is all so familiar...* 

"The Clow cards!" Syaoran had a hint of hope in his voice. 

"No! Never!" Sakura gasped, those words seemed to slip out easily. 

Tomoyo clapped her hands. "Yay! I think she remembers something!" 

"...What are clow cards?" 

"Well...I guess she doens't remember that part..." Meiling frowned. "Clow Cards are cards that have magical powers in them. Very strong magic Sakura." 

Sakura nodded, "...So...?" 

"And you are the card mistress Sakura. You own most of the cards, and Li-kun also has a few of them," Tomoyo added. "I use to always make battle costumes for you, and tape your captures! Do you remember?" 

"...." Sakura looked blankly at her friend. *Clow cards? Card mistress? I don't get it!!* 

Then something snapped into her mind. 

_"Kawaii Sakura-chan! It looks great on you!"_   
_Sakura turned around and looked at herself. "Uh Tomoyo...are you sure about this?!"_   
_"Absolutely! It's perfect for this capture!"_   
_"Yeah Sakura! It's made out of rubber so it'll protect you from the thunder." A yellow thing said._

"Ahh!!! Yellow talking bear!" Sakura yelped out loud. 

"She remembers Kero!!!" Tomoyo danced around in glee. "He's not a yellow talking bear Sakura. Well, I mean basically he is. But he's the great guardian Keroberos." 

"...Wha?" Sakura frowned. "I'm so confused...and tired..." 

"You can stay at my house Sakura," Tomoyo told her friend. 

"Why can't I go home? Wouldn't my parents worry about me?" Sakura asked and she recieved the sad looks from her friends again. 

"Um, Sakura, don't you remember? Your parents are out of town today and they wanted you come to Tomoyo's house to stay," Syaoran lied and recieved a glance of relief from Meiling and Tomoyo. 

Sakura nodded slowly, "I guess if you say so..." 

"Oh! And Kero! I better phone him and tell him to get over here!" Tomoyo ran over to the phone. 

"So Sakura, don't freak out when you see a flying stuffed bear ok?" Meiling assured her friend. 

"Um...ok..."   
  


_You killed us Sakurrrraaaaa_   
_Yes you did Sakuuuraaaa...._   
_You must come and join us!!_   
_And pay for what you have done!!!_

Sakura awoke with a start in one of Tomoyo's many guestrooms. She wiped away some tears from her eyes. *Who were they...? I killed people?! No...that was just a dream...* 

She glanced at the clock and it read 3:45 a.m. She starred at the clock hard, and another image flew by her mind. 

_Sakura looked at the big clock tower that loomed over the city. She was flying on her wand with Kero sitting on her shoulder._   
_"Kero! We have 15 minutes left before it's midnight!"_   
_"So you better hurry Sakura, or you'll be doing your music test again!"_   
_"Right!"_   
_Sakura flew nearer to the tower when all of a sudden it seemed like time froze._

Sakura shot her eyes open at her memory. *I was flying...?!* Sakura felt a light pressure on her neck and saw a necklace, with a key shaped charm dangling from it. She took the necklace off, and examined the charm. *What's this? I...I feel something from it...* 

_Key of Clow... Power of magic, power of light... surrender the wand, the force ignite! Release..._

Sakura heard her mind say to her. "...Key of Clow?" 

She walked over to the window to see the charm a bit better by the moonlight. 

"Key of clow...power of magic, power of light...? Surrender the wand, the...um...force ignite... realease?" Sakura mumbled, feeling utterly stupid. 

Then all of a sudden her charm thing glowed brightly and it started growing and stretching into a wand. 

*It's the same wand from my dream!* She noticed to herself. 

She turned the thing over, and up, and down. *What does this thing do? What is it?!* 

Sakura slumped onto her bed, her head hurt from trying to remember so many things. She grasped onto her wand tightly, thinking. 

*I saw myself flying on it...hmm...* Sakura got up, and looked at the wand. 

"...Er...fly?" She uttered, and she felt the wand glow a little and stop. "...Hoe?" 

"Fly!" She said a bit louder. 

The wand shook slightly. 

"Fly? Fly! Fly..." Now she felt really stupid. 

Then out of the sides of her wand, wings came sprouting out. She gasped. *Wow! Did I do that?!* 

She smiled to herself. *At least I kinda of remember something...*   
  


Tomoyo redialed Syaoran and Meiling's apartment number. *Argh! I can't remember it! Maybe I have it in my phonebook...* She reached into her drawer and pulled out a mini sized address book. 

*There we go! 978-3425!* She pressed the numbers and waited for someone to pick up. No one did. *Hmm..I guess maybe they're out then...* 

Tomoyo got up and decided to walk to their apartment, leaving the phone book open on her desk.   
  


"Tomoyo?" Sakura called around the house until she decided to open Tomoyo's room's door. "Are you in here?" 

No reply. 

Sakura stepped into the room and looked around. No sign of Tomoyo anywhere. Then she saw something open on her desk, and walked over to it out of curiousity. 

*A address book...* Suddenly an idea came to her. She flipped through the pages until she came to the 'S' pages and found her name right at the top. 

"Sakura Kinomoto...974-6812...my phone number! And my adress...yes!* Sakura quickly took one of the pens lying nearby and scribbled the address onto her hand. *If none of my friends want to tell me where I live, I'll go myself!*   
  
  


AN: Ta da! Another chapter done! I kinda of think I left it off at a cliff hanger this time ;) Even though this chapter was a bit shorter than the rest, but oh well! Anyways up next: 

~What will happen when Sakura reaches her house?   
~Sakura remembers something...but it's one of her memories that is best to be forgotten.   


Check out the next chapter and maybe your questions will be solved =)   


Yours truly **~XiaoLing~**   
  
  
  
  



	4. The Diary

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors :(   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
() Translation   
~ Inserted sound like laughing or coughing   
  
  


**Shattered Blossoms**   


  
  
  
  


Sakura looked around the area while looking at her hand just to make sure she was still in the right area. *Hmm...where is it?* 

She turned around a corner and saw a yellow house. She felt something... *It feels...like home...* She walked to the front door and checked the door number. It matched her address, she smiled to herself. *Hmm..How do I get in? I should have my own set of keys to my own house somewhere...* 

Sakura dug her hands into her right pocket. Nothing there. Then she reached into her left pocket and felt cold metal. She raised a key out of the pocket and stuck it into the door. It turned. 

"Yay..." She opened the door. The lights were off, so she looked for them and flicked them on. 

"Hello?" She called, but no one answered her. "Hello??? Anyone home?!" She walked into a room which should be the kitchen. No one was there, and the house was dead silent. 

She walked up the stairs. "Hello? It's me Sakura?" She pushed open a door and entered a room that was really messy with clothes and books scattered around. *I hope this isn't my room!* She stepped out and pushed open another door and stepped in. 

The room was pink and had a bed over at the corner and a desk against the right side of the wall. A couple stuff animals and books sat around. She looked around the room, and saw one of the books on the desk. It had her name on it. She reached for it and read the title. 

*My diary?! I keep a diary?!* She flipped open the book and the first page seemed to be very messy writing. She read the date and noticed this entry was seven years ago. 

_Dear Diary,_   
_ I am so sad! Syaoran Li has left me, and he is now probably in Hong Kong China!!! I hate this so much, but he must... He must train to become the leader of the Li-clan! I wished he didn't have to go! I feel something more than friendship between us, but now he has to leave! Oh why!!?? The only thing I have left of him is Syaoran Bear. A bear he gave me... I have photos of him with me, but I feel that this bear is more important than the rest. I miss him already! But he promised that he would return...he HAS to return..._

_ A Sad Sakura =(_

Sakura flipped another page. She gasped at the date. This time the writing was neater and the date was only a week ago... 

_Dear Diary,_   
_ I know keeping a diary is a very childish thing to do, since I am 17. But I need somewhere to write down the emotions that are running through me right now! I can't keep it all in me anymore... I can't even face Tomoyo or Kero! Father died today, which leaves me parentless...I feel so alone... so utterly alone!!!!!! I can't stand this anymore and it's just hurting so much I want to cry and never stop! I love me dad so much I can't take this!!!! ArGh!!!_

Sakura stopped reading and felt an aching pain in her stomach. *Father...mother...dead?* She swallowed hard and noticed that this entry stopped right there. She slowly turned to the next page. 

_Deerr Diayr,_   
_ The wolrd is being so UNFAIR! One-chaan is daed! NONONONONONONONONONNO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

*Whoa...I made so many spelling mistakes! And...I had a brother?!* Sakura held her breath as she guessed what the words 'daed' meant. *...He's gone to....my whole family....gone...I'm all alone....* She noticed that the next couple of pages were ripped up. She starred at the page again when a memory flashed quickly into her mind.   


_"Good morning oni-chan..." Sakura dragged herself into the room and sat down. Then she noticed the over flowing orange juice that Touya was pouring. "Oni-chan?"_

_"Hm? Oh, the orange juice... I'll clean it up..." Touya grabbed a bunch of tissues and soaked the juice all up with them. "Um..Sakura..I have something to tell you..."_

_Sakura noticed the hint of pain from her brother's voice. "...Is it bad?"_

_Touya's back remained facing Sakura. He nodded, and Sakura frowned. "It's...dad isn't it?" Sakura pushed her chair back and stood up. "He's not here for breakfast...where is he?!"_

_Touya turned to look at his little sister's face. No, she wasn't that little anymore, she was 17. "He's...he's somewhere that there's no pain Sakura." Touya found it hard to breathe just looking at his sister's face._

_"No...NOO!" Sakura screamed. "WHERE IS HE?!"_   


Sakura reached into her mind, but she couldn't think of any more. She noticed that she was crying, and after a few minutes, she was crying really hard. *Even though I don't remember them perfectly...They're still my family...* She wiped a couple tears away when she saw a picture frame sitting beside her alarm clock. 

She picked it up and starred at the picture. She noticed that she was in the picture, holding a cone of ice cream, and a older boy stood behind her holding balloons. Beside him was an older man, who smiled back at her. 

*...I know them...I can feel it! That boy...is...is...oni-chan....who is...* Sakura frowned in fustration. *ARGH, what is his name?!* 

_Touya..._

*Touya? Touya oni-chan...* She repeated, and it came out easily, like she had said it her whole life. *...and the man must be dad! But where's mother??* 

She looked back at the diary and accidentally flipped to the very middle of the book. There was actually an entry there. *Odd...* 

_Dear Diary,_   
_ What am I going to do...? How will I tell dad? And Touya?! I don't know...I just don't know! All I know is that...this is horrible...I will never ever walk home from school alone again...never...ever...never!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate my life! It's messed up...everything...is messed up.....I lost my mother just when I was three...and I just had to open the stupid Clow Book and suffer the pain of being a cardcaptor!!!! And then this boy named Syaoran appears and the only sentence he can say properly is 'YOUR PATHETIC'!!!! ERGHASD:FJSKAFas;fkj! But now...when I look back at these things...what happened today seems by far worst..._   
  


Sakura scratched her head. *What happened....?* Then a bit of something flashed through her brain. 

_Sakura frowned as she stepped out of her high school. It was raining, and Tomoyo had skipped the afternoon classes since she had a dentist appointment. Now she was skating home on her rollar blades through the blinding rain, wishing she had brought an umbrella. Then out of the side she felt a rough tug at her arm and she gave a yelp._

_"Ahh!" Sakura automatically reached up for the Clow Key but someone grabbed her hand._

_"Hey little girl..." She heard a husky voice laugh._

_She grimaced at the smell of beer. "LET ME GO!!!"_

Sakura frowned to herself. *...........................................Oh.........my............................god...............*   
  


"Sakura? Hey Sakura!?" Tomoyo ran around her house looking for her friend when she bumped into one of the many maids in the house. 

"Miss, what are you looking for?" 

"Oh, it's who you mean. I'm looking for Sakura-chan. Did you happen to see her?" Tomoyo asked urgently. 

The maid shook her head sadly. "No, I'm sorry." 

"That's alright..." Tomoyo dashed to her room. *Maybe she's here!* 

She looked around the room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except that her address book was open to the pages 'S'. 

"AHHHHH!!!!!" She dashed out of her room, and then back into her room. *No! I gotta phone Li-kun!* 

Tomoyo dialed the number and waited impaitently. *COME ON!!! PICK UP THE PHONE!!!!!!!!* 

"Hello? This is Meiling Li speaking?" 

"MEILING!!! MEET ME AT SAKURA'S HOUSE RIGHT AWAY! WITH LI-KUN NOW NOW AND NOW!!! FAST!!!" Tomoyo hung up and grabbed her jacket and dashed out of her room, bumping into a maid who was holding a plate of expensive china cups.   
  


"Come on XiaoLang! We gotta get going!" Meiling yanked her cousin out of his room. 

He looked at her with a fustrated look. "What?!" 

"IT'S SAKURA-CHAN! SO WE GOTTA GET GOING!" 

Syaoran jumped up at the mention of Sakura and quickly dashed out of the apartment builing. Meiling ran after him. 

"Hey!! Deng wo (wait for me)!!" She called.   
  


Tomoyo arrived at Sakura's house just as Syaoran and Meiling turned the corner and they all bumped at Sakura's front door. 

"~pant~ Are...~pant~ we late?" Meiling leaned against the fence for support. "Man XiaoLang ~pant~, you rau to ~pant~ fast!" 

"You're not late. I just got here!" 

Syaoran nodded, "Why are we here?" 

"Cause look at this!" Tomoyo reached into her pocket and took out her mini sized address book, with it opened to the 'S' pages. 

"Er..so?" Meiling seemed confused. "It just says... Sakura Kinomoto...her phone number...and address....fax number..." 

"That's my point! I think Sakura came back here!" Tomoyo cried. 

Kero came flying out of Tomoyo's bag since he had been over at Tomoyo's house last night after she called. "What?!" 

"I'm scared that she'll find out about...her father and brother and all that..." Tomoyo frowned and knocked on the door. No one answered it. 

Syaoran walked up to the door, and felt that Sakura's aura had touched the door knob. "She was here..." He stated and turned the knob. The door wasn't locked to their amazement, and they stepped into the room. 

The lights were on, well, most of them were on. 

"Sakura?! It's Meiling!! And XiaoLang and Tomoyo-chan!!! Hello???" Meiling called while walking into the living room. 

Syaoran walked into the dining room. "Sakura???" 

Tomoyo decided to go up stairs and walked into Sakura's room. "Sakkkkuuuraaa????" She looked around. 

The bed was untouched, and everything seemed the same as last time she came into the room. She noticed that a picture frame was faced upside down on the carpeted floor. 

She crouched down and picked it up. It was a picture of Sakura's father and brother and Sakura. *Oh dear...did she know?* She placed the picture back onto it's place beside the alarm clock, and caught the sight of a book. 

*...My diary...* It read in small gold handwriting. Tomoyo knew that diaries were private to the people who wrote in them, but she had to look. 

She looked at the first page. *...Wow..this was like 7 years ago!* She flipped onto the next. *....Wow! This is like 7 years after!* She started reading the page and frowned. *Oh...no...* 

"Tomoyo did you find Sakura?!* Meiling came running up the stairs with Syaoran right behind. 

Tomoyo was stilled reading the page about the death of Sakura's father. She started sobbing a bit, and turned to look at Meiling and Syaoran. 

"No, I didn't see Sakura anywhere...but I found this..." She showed the covered. "Her diary..." 

Meiling looked over at the book, and Syaoran did to. 

Syaoran blushed furiously when he noticed the first page was all about him. Then when they read the next page, their faces fell. Then they turned onto the next page, and they all frowned even deeper. 

"I sense Sakura's aura...she's opened this book already..." Syaoran mumbled. *My cherry blossom...be ok...please...* 

They dropped the diary, not reading the entry in the middle of the book. 

"We gotta find Sakura!" Meiling cried. 

"Maybe she's at my house..." Tomoyo guessed, but she knew she wouldn't be for some reason. 

Syaoran frowned and looked out the window, a determined look on his face. *I'll find you Sakura...*   
  


**Three weeks later**   


"MeiHua?" 

A girl with pink streaks in her hair looked up from a magazine she was reading. "Hm?" 

"You have to hurry! Get this outfit on real fast ok?" A girl around the age of 17 laid out a pair of clothes on a nearby chair. 

"Hai!" The girl with pink streaks got up and went into a changing room. 

"I'll have the make up people waiting outside for you right when you come out of that changing room!" The girl added. 

"Matte (wait)!" 

The girl stopped in her tracks. "Nani (what)?" 

"Wo de xie zi zai na li (Where are my shoes) YuChing?" Meihua asked. 

"Oh! The shoes will be right outside. But hurry! The snapshots are going to be taken in FIVE MINTUES!" YuChing left the room. 

MeiHua quickly changed into her outfit which consisted of a baby blue mini skirt with little star beads dangling around it. And a white tank top with blue stars near the corner. *What's with the stars?* She stepped out from the change room and was crowded around my a couple of people doing her make up for her. 

YuChing came running into her room, her green eyes urgent. "Hurry! Ok, that's enough make up!" She pulled MeiHua out of the change room and onto the platform where a photographer was taking photos. 

"Ni hao! (hi)" MeiHua greeted to the photographer. 

"Ni hao. (hi) Wo de ming zi si SuZhong (My name is SuZhong)." 

MeiHua smiled, "Wo de ming zi si MeiHua." 

After a couple minutes the pictures were over. MeiHua sighed in relief since she didn't really like this outfit. It was to tight for her liking. 

"Great job MeiHua!" YuChing smiled at her, her green eyes beaming at her. 

MeiHua's brown eyes sparkled. "Thanks!" 

YuChing looked at her clipboard, her black hair tumbling around her. "Hm... out next tour place is going to be at Hong Kong... that shouldn't take long at all. Since we're in XangHai right now." 

"Ok!"   
  
  
  


AN: Yeah ~.^ Chapter 4 is finally done! Now remember these two characters MeiHua and YuChing. Cause you're gonna see them around for a while ;) Hey, we never know if one of these characters you've already met in the previous chapters *wink wink* Now, coming up next or in the future: 

~Will Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Meiling find Sakura?   
~What will happen when MeiHua and YuChing goes to Hong Kong?   


All hopefully in the next chapter!   
  


Yours truly and happily **~XiaoLing~**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Tell me the Truth

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors :(   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
() Translation   
~ Inserted sound like laughing or coughing   


**Shattered Blossoms**

  
  
  


**Two Years Later**   


"Good bye Li-kun.... good bye Meiling..." 

Syaoran nodded, "Don't worry Tomoyo, we'll keep in touch. Anything about Sakura, call me right away. Alright? And don't think that I'm giving up Tomoyo." 

Tomoyo nodded sadly, as tears escaped her eyes. "It's been two years!" 

"We'll find her...someday...right guys?" Meiling added. 

They all nodded. 

"You know what Li-kun?" Tomoyo put a sly smile on her face. 

Syaoran eyed her supsicously. "Nani?" 

"I know how you feel about Sakura-chan...you should have told her sooner. Before she lost her memory..." Tomoyo smiled sadly soon afterwards. "But the past is the past. You guys better hurry, I can see Wei is getting unpatient." 

"Bye Tomoyo..." He was red in the face. 

Meiling gave her friend a hug. "I'll e-mail!" 

Tomoyo nodded and looked over to Syaoran. "Say hi to your sisters and mom for me when you get back to Hong Kong!" Tomoyo waved as Syaoran nodded and disappeared out of sight from the big crowd. Meiling tagging behind. 

Tomoyo stopped waving and dropped her hand to her side, and turned around to return home.   
  


"Passengers please make sure your seat belts are buckled. We will be landing in about five minutes! And thank for choosing China Airlines!" Said a lady over the speaker. 

Syaoran sighed and rubbed his eyes. He had fallen asleep through this long flight. He tapped Meiling awake since she slept through the whole talk. 

Soon after, Syaoran and Meiling stepped out of the plane and saw a person holding a sign with 'Li Syaoran' written on it. 

They walked closer and noticed that many body guards were trying to keep the people from bothering Syaoran and Meiling with questions. Espeically the media. 

"Mister Li! Is it really true that you went to Japan to see your girlfriend?!" Someone screamed over the crowds. 

Syaoran turned red in embarrassment while Meiling dragged him towards the limo. 

"Is that the girlfriend?!" Someone cried. 

Syaoran scowled as he stepped into the limo and it sped off.   
  


Yelan paced back and forth. *My little boy is coming home! After two whole years!* She smiled in delight when she heard the limo pull up at the front door of the mansion. 

A servant opened the door, and Yelan ran out to greet Syaoran. 

"Ni hao mu qin (Hello mother)" He greeted, his voice muffled from the hug they were in. "Mom! I'm 19, please. Don't hug me in front of all these people!" 

Yelan stepped back her face beaming. "But you're still my little boy! And look, you look even handsomer than before!" 

"XIAOLLLLLANNNNNG!!!!!!" 

Syaoran toppled over as one of his sisters tackled him. "Ah! Fanren get off me!" 

"I'm sorry! But dear little brother, don't you miss me?!" She said, getting off Syaoran. 

"Yes, yes, yes! I missed you all!" He rolled his eyes. 

"Oohh! Meiling!!!" Feimei ran up to Meiling and they started talking. 

Yelan then stepped into the house. "Er zi(son), come to the library. I want to speak to you alone." 

*...Did I do something wrong?* Syaoran shrugged and followed his mother into the library. 

"Yes mama?" 

"What brings you back home all of a sudden? I know you went back to Japan because of that Sakura. Am I right?" Yelan asked. "But yet you return without her?" 

Syaoran frowned, "She disappeared... Her family is gone...they all died." 

"Oh my...poor girl!" Yelan said, putting a hand to her mouth. 

"She used the erase card to erase her memory...but I think she remembers something...and she just ran off..." Syaoran said, staring into space. 

Yelan hugged her son. "Do not worry...the card mistress is not dead..." 

"I DIDN'T SAY SHE WAS DEAD!!!!" 

Yelan stepped back in shock. 

"...I'm sorry mama..." 

"It's ok...I know it's hard XiaoLang. Wei has brought your belongings back up to your room. And if you're hungry, some food is prepared in the kitchen." Yelan smiled at her son, and left the room. 

Syaoran sighed. *I don't feel like eating...maybe a walk....*   
  


A girl sped along the streets of Hong Kong on roller blades, her long auburn hair flying behind her. 

"Hey! She looks familiar!" A person whispered, then they started running after her. 

"Excuse me miss!" 

The girl stopped, and smiled at a girl around 14. "Yes?" 

"Are...are you MeiHua?! You know...the model???" The girl panted in excitement. 

MeiHua giggled, "Yes, that's me..." 

"WOWWY!!!!!!" The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and pencil. "Can I please have your autograph?!" 

"...Sure!" MeiHua took the pencil and quickyl signed her name. 

"THANKS! I want to be a model just like you when I'm old enough!" 

"I'm sure you will! You're a very pretty girl." MeiHua smiled as the girl blushed and ran off. 

*Today is a Sunday...my break day....* MeiHua started skating down the street in deep thought. *Aiya...tomorrow I musn't be late for a photo shoot...* 

"OUCH! Watch it lady!" 

MeiHua winced as she hit the sidewalk. "YOU WATCH IT YOURSELF!" 

MeiHua stood up and brushed herself off. She took a glance at the person she bumped into who was just getting up to. 

The guy stared at her for a long time. 

"...Do I know you?" He asked, brushing his messy brown hair from his eyes. 

"No way! I better not get a bruise on my leg! What if I have to wear a mini skirt tomorrow! That would be horrid!" She cried out. 

The boy stared at her strangely. *She seems so familiar...yet so not....But that aura...I know it from somewhere...S..Sakura?!* 

"..Sakura?" 

MeiHua's eyes widened, as she tried to relax. "What did you say?" 

"...Is your name Sakura?" 

MeiHua eyed the boy. "....I...I....." She stopped. "Hey, are you a stalker or what?! Why should I tell you my name?! Next you'll be asking my address!" 

MeiHua turned around and sped off. *So much for a relaxful day...but that guy....the eyes...the aura...so familiar...* 

Syaoran watched as the girl sped off. *I would have swore that was Sakura...the emerald eyes are exactly the same...* He shook his head sadly. *Maybe I'm hullicinating...*   
  


MeiHua rolled around on her bed. *I can't fall asleep....that boy...I was being so rude! He reminds me of...him...* She rolled over again, and reached under her pillow. 

She pulled out a key shaped charm dangling from a silver chain. She stared at it for a long time. *The past is the past...I'm not Sakura Kinomoto. I am MeiHua!*   
  


YuChing paced back and forth, glancing at her watch every five seconds. *Where is she?!* 

Right on cue, MeiHua came bursting into the door. "Aiya! Dui bu qi (sorry) I'm late!" 

"At least you're hear," YuChing gave her a pile of clothes. 

MeiHua sighed in relief as she noticed nothing was to short to reveal her bruise from yesterday's fall. "Is it nearing winter already?" She noticed all the clothes were mostly furry and for cold weather. 

"Hai! Winter season shots are starting. Well hurry over to change rooms over there," YuChing pointed towards the change rooms and MeiHua ran to them quickly.   
  


"XiaoLang!!!" Meiling tugged at Syaoran's arm. "Can we please please go to the mall!!!???" 

"Argh! Why?! And you can go by yourself!" Syaoran sat up, frustrated. 

Meiling pouted, "But I want you to come along! And we have to go to the mall because the famous model MeiHua is going to be there taking photo shoots!" 

"I'm not interested in watching some girl in odd clothing and posing around!" Syaoran rolled his eyes. 

"But she's so pretty!!!" MeiLing took a magazine from behind her and stuffed it in Syaoran's face. "See!!" 

Syaoran pushed the magazine out of his face and stared at the cover. *.....S..Sakura?!* 

"Sakura..?!" He didn't notice he said it out loud. 

MeiLing stared at him. "Sakura?" She looked down at the magazine and stared at it for a long time. "AIYA!!! SAKURA!!!" 

Syaoran sweatdropped. "You just noticed?" 

"Well I haven't seen her in two whole years! And I'm not like you, who use to stare at her all the time! So you have a perfect image of her in your mind!" MeiLing argued. 

"Whatever..." 

"So we'll go to the mall?!" MeiLing already knew the answer would be yes, so she got off the couch and went to the front door. 

"Yeah.." Syaoran got off the couch and they both stepped out of the mansion.   
  


"Beautiful! Now put your hand right there, and your right foot infront of your left one! Yes! Perfect!" The photographer beamed. 

MeiHua lifted her hand to wipe away sweat. *Phew, these clothes are a bit to warm for me.* 

"MEIHUA!!! I LOVE YA!!!" She heard someone scream from the crowd that had gathered around to see her modeling. 

She smiled at gave the person a wink, but she didn't notice Syaoran and Meiling walking into the mall. 

"Over there!" MeiLing pointed and dragged Syaoran all the way towards the crowd. "Move it people!" She shoved through to the front of the crowd. 

Syaoran blushed when he saw Sakura in a nice furry pink jacket and high pink boots. 

"SAAAAKUUUURAAAAA!!!!!" MeiLing screamed, while jumping up and down. 

MeiHua looked towards the direction of the voice. She swallowed hard when she noticed it was... *MeiLing...* She pretended she didn't hear and returned to modeling. 

"Ok, that's all for today! Great job MeiHua! Now at the end, you may interview our wonderful MeiHua!" The photographer said to the crowd. 

MeiHua sat down on a chair as someone brought her a microphone. 

"How long have you been modeling???!!" A girl asked. 

"Hmm...around two years!" MeiHua replied into the microphone. 

"Do you have a boyfriend!?" A boy from the crowd questioned. 

MeiHua giggled, "Apperrently not." 

The crowd started whispering and getting excited. 

Syaoran frowned at the answer, and he stepped up. "I have a question." 

*No...not you again!* MeiHua took a breath and nodded. 

"Is your real name MeiHua? Or just a made up name?" Syaoran asked, staring at Sakura straight in the eye. 

*Argh...I hate lieing...* "Yes, my name is MeiHua." 

"TELL THE TRUTH!" 

Everyone gasped at the sudden outburst from Syaoran. 

Syaoran walked up to Sakura and took her hand while pulling her away from the crowd. 

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" YuChing started running towards them, but Sakura gave her a 'I'll be ok' look. 

When they were in a empty hallway, they stopped walking. 

"Tell. Me. The. Truth." 

MeiHua sighed, and looked away. "Didn't I tell you already?" 

"No! It's not true! You are Sakura Kinomoto! I know it!" Syaoran crossed his arms. "I can feel you aura Sakura. You can't lie to me." 

"..." 

"Why?" 

MeiHua stared questingly at him. "Why what?" 

"Why did you change your name? Why are you acting as if you don't know me?" Syaoran asked while frowning. "I know you remember me...and MeiLing, and Tomoyo?" 

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Maybe I remember more than you think." 

Syaoran's eyes widened. "You remember everything? That's good...isn't it?" 

"NO! I HATE IT! I HATE MY OLD LIFE! EVERYTHING WAS PAIN!" 

"So you do admit you are Sakura?" Syaoran added. 

Sakura sighed in defeat. "Call me what you want Syaoran. But Sakura's not coming back."   
  
  


AN: Wow! This chapter took so long to finish because I didn't have any time >=( Well I hope you liked it! I wasn't pleased with this chapter, but I hope the next one will be way better! At least Syaoran found Sakura =D Anyways, up next: 

~Will MeiHua ever return to being Sakura?   
~What happens when Sakura acciedentally creates a card in her sleep?   


Tee hee, that's up next =^.^=   
****

**~XiaoLing~**   
  
  
  



	6. A Choice to be Chosen

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors :(   
AN: I just wanted to say for fun that MeiHua means "Beautiful flower", heh.   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
() Translation   
~ Inserted sound like laughing or coughing   
  
  


**Shattered Blossoms**   


  
  
  
  
  


"So you do remember me?" Syaoran gave one of his rare smiles while grabbing Sakura's wrist so she wouldn't walk away. 

Sakura shrugged and tugged her hand free. "Zai Jian (Good-bye)." 

Syaoran blinked a couple times as Sakura walked away. *When did she learn chinese?!* 

Sakura stopped and turned around. "Maybe because I ended up staying in Hong Kong for two years." And she started walking again. 

*Wha?! She can read my thoughts?!* 

"Ouch!" MeiLing stumbled back as she hit someone, she looked up and noticed it was Sakura. "Sakura-chan!" 

"...MeiLing..." She started running away. *I don't want to go back to crying.....sorry MeiLing...Syaoran...* 

MeiLing blinked and turned to look at Syaoran. "What was that all about?" 

"I..I don't know..." He sighed. "Let's go call Tomoyo. She'll love to find out that we found Sakura." 

MeiLing nodded.   
  


"WHHHHATTTTTTT????!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

MeiLing pulled the phone away from her ear. "Yes, you heard me Tomoyo! We found Sakura-chan!!!!" 

"I'M SOOOOOO HHHAPPPPPPY!!!!!" Tomoyo's voice came screaming from the other end. "I'M COMING OVER TO HONG KONG RIGHT NOW!!!! 

"Right now? How are you going to get a ticket?" 

"I'll find a way! And did you say Sakura's a model!?" Tomoyo said excitedly. 

"Hai!" 

"YYYYAAYYY!!!! Maybe she'll try on some of my lastest designs!" Tomoyo said with glee. 

MeiLing sweatdropped. "Well, see you soon Tomoyo-chan!" 

"Hai! Sayonara (bye) for now!" And then there was a click. 

"All set, Tomoyo's coming right over from Japan somehow." MeiLing smiled at Syaoran who remained silent. "Hello? XiaoLang?" 

"Oh, sorry... I was just thinking..." Syaoran started going up the stairs. "If you need me I'll ne in my room."   
  


_The rain came pounding onto the ground in a rhythmic beat. Sakura turned around in all directions, but nothing was around her except dark clouds and rain._

_"Hello?!"_

_Swish...swish..._

_Sakura gripped her nightgown tightly. "Where am I?"_

_"The future..." Came a soft light voice._

_"What do you mean the future?! There is nothing here but endless rain..."_

_"But you are in the future.....you are in the future of your life...."_

_Sakura gripped her gown more tightly. "I don't know what you mean!"_

_"If you continue to run....run from the truth....you're future will be shattered..." The voice grew louder._

_"No! I'm not running..."_

_"Then why...did you change your name? Can you not bear to hear the name Sakura? Because it reminds you of your family? Or the day after school...."_

_"SHUT UP!!! And how do you know all this?!"_

_"Because you are me, and I am you. I am your inner thoughts Sakura. Don't hide from the truth, don't run. The outcome will not be pleasent. Remember...you are the card mistress... you must be strong..."_

_"I...I can't! I don't even want to be the card mistress! It's to hard...life is to hard!" Sakura cried to no one._

_"Your life is your life. No one can lead you the right way but yourself..."_

Sakura jolted awake with beads of sweat on her forehead. *That...was such a strange dream...* Sakura sat up, and noticed something was in her hand. 

Her eyes widened in shock. It was a Sakura Card. She turned it over to read the name. "The...the choice?" She read, and she noticed that it was blank except for the words 'The Choice'. 

She glared at the card. *I want nothing to do with these cards! Nothing!* She attempted to rip the card in half, but she gasped as it floated in front of her. 

"Mistress? Why do you wish to destroy me?" It was that low soft voice again. 

"I don't want anything to do with the cards or the past anymore! So go away!" 

The card's pink aura started to fade into a black aura. 

"If you continue to make the wrong choices, all your cards will turn against you. You will be even more alone..." The Choice card floated out the window. 

"What?! Come back!" She ran to the window, but the card had disappeared. "Come back..." 

She turned around and saw a faint pink glow from under her bed. She reached under and took out the Sakura Book. It opened and her cards floated out and spun around her. 

"The Choice is right mistress... You are the card mistress, you must be strong!" Watery whispered. 

"Or else we will all turn into the Choice...we will loose our pink aura....and turn into Hate Cards..." Said Firey. 

"Nani?! Hate Cards?! What do you mean...?" Sakura asked softly. 

"You will see if you continue to make the wrong choices..." Then all the cards returned into the book and it clamped shut.   
  


"A fifty story high apartment building was destroyed during early morning today. Report on survivors have not been clear, but there is not much hope for many survivors." The news reporter announced. "Here is an updated photage of the building. 

Syaoran and Meiling's mouth dropped open when they saw the building on fire and many people running from different directions. 

"We are not sure what caused this, but people around the area have reported saying a huge explosion before the building eripted into flames!" 

"Syaoran...what do you think caused it?" 

"...I don't know...but I can feel magic..." Syaoran was cut off by the doorbell. 

"It most be Tomoyo!!!" Meiling jumped up and opened the door for Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo dropped her suitcases and hugged her friend. "Where's Sakura-chan?!" 

"Syaoran, explain to her...." Meiling sat down, and motioned for Tomoyo to sit. 

After fifteen minutes Syaoran was done explaining. "Yeah...so she keeps on saying that she doesn't want to go back to being Sakura..." 

"Oh no..." Tomoyo looked sad. "But I still want to see her, maybe I can convince her?" 

Just then the door bell rung again. Wei opened the door. 

"Now who might you be young lady?" He asked. 

"I'm here to see Syaoran, and I'm Sakura...if you don't remember me." 

Wei smiled, "Oh yes, Miss. Sakura! Come in!" 

Sakura stepped into the big mansion and Wei led her to the living room where Syaoran, Meiling, and Tomoyo were talking. 

"Master, Miss. Kinomoto is here." 

The three looked up and met the emerald eyes of Sakura. 

"Ohayo..." 

"SAKURA!!!" Kero came flying out of Tomoyo's purse, he gave Sakura a hug with his little paws. 

"Kero..." She returned the hug, and saw Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan!" 

The two friends hugged. 

"What brings you to Hong Kong?" Sakura asked. 

"You silly!" Tomoyo smiled. 

Syaoran looked at Sakura with a confused look. "I thought you said you didn't want to be Sakura anymore..." 

"I don't...but I must..." She looked sadly at the T.V screen. "It's because of that." She pointed to the burning building on the screen. 

"You know about it?" Meiling asked. 

Sakura nodded, "Hai, it's The Choice card..." 

"What? There's not such thing Sakura!" Kero said, perching himself on Sakura's shoulder. 

"There wasn't...but now there is...I think I accidentally created a card in my dream...since I am the card mistress, I can create cards..." Sakura took a seat beside Tomoyo. "It was a Sakura Card...but I tried to rip it up because I didn't want to have anything to do with the past anymore...but it didn't rip up...it turned black and into a Hate Card." 

"Se me (what)?!" Meiling screeched, then she sweatdropped. "What's a Hate Card?" 

Kero started rubbing his chin. "I've heard about them before. It is when the card mistress or master is refusing to accept the fact that they are the card mistress or master. They either don't care about the cards and just leave them there forever, or they try to destroy them. In this case, Sakura tried to destroy one of her cards..." 

Sakura frowned sadly at the T.V. screen. "It's all my fault..." 

"What can we do then Kero?" Tomoyo asked. 

"You can still catch the card and turn it into a Sakura Card, Sakura." Kero explained. "But do it quickly before more of your cards decide to turn themselves into Hate Cards." 

Sakura nodded, "Right!" 

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Tomoyo squealed with stars in her eyes. "I can start taping you again Sakura!" 

Everyone sweatdropped. Syaoran walked beside Sakura as they left the house. 

"I'm glad that you made the right choice Sakura..." 

Sakura smiled at him, and he blushed. "You're starting to sound like the choice card." She giggled. "Can we go to my apartment first? I have to get my Clow Key and Cards..." 

Everyone nodded and they got into the limo. 

"Where to sir?" Said the driver to Syaoran. 

Syaoran looked over to Sakura. "Where's your apartment?" 

"35th ave, right on the corner." Sakura replied. 

The limo sped off to the direction. 

After a couple minutes they were there and Sakura quickly rode the elevator to the 13th floor to get her stuff, then she quickly rode down again and met her friends who were waiting for her in the lobby. 

"Ok, I got my things." 

Syaoran nodded, "We should go to that apartment building. Maybe the card is there..." 

"Ok..." Sakura led them behind the apartment in the alley. "Key that hides the forces of darkness, show your true form before me, I, Sakura command you under our contract, RELEASE!" Her wand appeared. "Fly..." 

Wings appeared on her back, and Syaoran's. 

"How about us?!" Meiling complained. 

"You guys stay here. I don't want you two to be hurt," Sakura said. 

Tomoyo sighed and gave her friend a little smile. "Guess I can't tape you then. Oh well...but good luck you guys!" 

The two nodded and flew in the direction of the burning apartment. 

Sakura and Syaoran landed behind a couple trees. "Do you sense something Sakura?" Syaoran asked as he pulled out his sword. 

She nodded, "It's inside..." 

"How will we pass the flames?" 

Sakura thought for a second and pulled out the sheild card. "Sheild, create a sheild around Shaoran and me and protect us from the flames! Release and dispel..." 

A pink bubble surrounded Sakura and a green bubble surrounded Syaoran. Then snuck into the building through a smashed up window and into the burning apartment. 

"I can't see Shaoran! Where are you?" Sakura squinted through the smoke, and she covered her mouth so she wouldn't breathe in the smoky air. 

"Right here!" Syaoran reached for her hand, and they came to a set of broken stairs. 

"Jump card! Release and dispel." Sakura jumped onto the next floor, dragging Syaoran with her. 

"It's getting stronger..." Syaoran said in a muffled voice since his hand was on his mouth. 

Suddenly two doors appeared in front of them. The two stopped walking and stared. 

Sakura looked at the door to her right, and it seemed like she could see through it. And behind it was... 

"Mother...father...brother.." Sakura stepped up to the door and reached for the knob. 

"No Sakura! It's a illusion!" Syaoran yelled, but Sakura turned the knob and she was sucked in. 

"No...Sakura!" Syaoran raced in after her. *Sakura, I'm coming!!*   
  
  


AN: This was a short chapter, but oh well. Tee hee, cliffhanger! Thanks for reading this fic and please **R+R** ^-^   
Next: 

~What happens beyond the **door**?   
  


Au revoir for now ;) 

**~XiaoLing~**   
  
  
  
  



	7. Promise Me

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors :(   
AN: I just wanted to say for fun that MeiHua means "Beautiful flower", heh.   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
() Translation   
~ Inserted sound like laughing or coughing   
  
  
  


**Shattered Blossoms**   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura blinked a couple times and found herself staring at her mother. She felt tears of happiness spring from her eyes as she ran to her. 

"Mother!!!" She was almost there when a sudden force shot her back. Her eyes watered. "...Mother?" 

"_Stay away Sakura....you killed me enough...actually, you did kill me..._" 

Sakura gasped, "No! I didn't! Mom, I didn't!" 

Then her father appereared with a sad frown on his face. 

"_Why Sakura?_" 

"...Why?" 

"_You killed all of us squirt._" Touya appeared. 

"_You....killed your family!!!_" 

Sakura backed away, and her family kept on coming closer. "Stop haunting me! I didn't kill you all!" Then the scene changed. 

"Sakura!" 

Sakura turned around and saw Tomoyo. She was crying. 

"Tomoyo-chan! What's wrong?" She asked, running up to her friend. 

She pushed her back. "Stay awake from me!" She held up a ripped up dress. "Why did you ruin it Sakura?! I made it just for you and it took me the whole night! You could have just said you didn't like it! You didn't have to rip it up!" She screamed while crying. 

Sakura shook her head. "But I didn't rip it! I...I didn't even know you made a dress for me!" 

"Whatever Sakura! I never ever want to see you again!" 

"Matte (wait)!" Sakura reached out to her friend, but then the scene changed again. *What's happening?!* 

"Pathetic Kinomoto." 

Sakura gasped, and saw Syaoran. "Shaoran!!" She called in happiness and jumped into his arms. 

He pushed her roughly away. "Get off me Kinomoto. Are you that pathetic? That you go around clinging onto boys when you're depressed?" He said in a mocking tone. 

Sakura's eyes watered. "....Shaoran...what's wrong?" 

"Nothing's wrong but yourself," He gave her a cold icy glare that sent a shiver down Sakura's spine. "You would have been dead now, if it weren't for me." 

Sakura felt her heart sink deeper and deeper into depression when all of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and met amber eyes. 

"Shaoran?!" She looked back at the other Syaoran infront of her. 

"Don't listen to that Syaoran, Sakura. This is all an illusion of what you hope will not happen, got that?" Syaoran explained to the crying Sakura. 

She nodded, "But how will we get out of this?" 

"The Choice card most be doing this..." 

"_You are wrong!"___

Sakura and Syaoran turned around to the direction of the voice. Someone emerged from the shadows. 

"What?! You're not the choice card!" Sakura exclaimed. 

The figure was a women with black hair touching the floor, and black finger nails that were incredibily long. She wore a tight black dress and black high heels that clicked when she walked. 

"I am not the choice card. I am the nightmare card!" She cackled. 

Syaoran looked at Sakura. "Did you create that card too?!" 

"No..." Sakura's voice shook. "Which means..." 

"You didn't seal the cards power Sakura! Which means that the choice card can create its own cards!" Syaoran said. 

The Nightmare laughed, "Smart boy, but not smart enough! Prepare to die in your own nightmares..." The Nightmare raised one hand a staff appeared with a blackish purple orb ontop of it. 

"Thoughts, and dream, hate, and fear! Send these cardcaptors into their worst nightmare!" She swung the staff out and two black orbs shot out. 

"Watch out Sakura!" Syaoran jumped out of the way and continued to run as a black orb chaced him. 

Sakura darted out of the way with the jump card, and quickly spun around. "Shaoran! Watch out!!!!!!!!" 

Sakura's eyes widened in horror as the black orb surrounded Syaoran and he disappeared. "No....NO!!!" 

Sakura glared at the nightmare, and jumped out of the way as the black orb zoomed by. "Freeze card! Freeze the orb of darkness! Release and dispel!" 

She flung the card out and hit it with her staff, sending out the icy spirit. The black orb froze, and dropped to the ground shattering into a bilion pieces. 

"WHERE IS SYAORAN?!" She screamed, her star wand held tightly infront of her. 

The Nightmare laughed loudly. "Away in his nightmare Card Mistress!" 

Sakura grew angry, and she closed her eyes. "Firey, Earthy, Watery! I call upon your powers and join Freeze!" She raised the three cards in front of her, she knew this was going to take alot of energy, and maybe her life if it was needed. "Combine your powers!" 

Watery and Firey swirled around each other, and the Earth card and Freeze card joined them. They soon swirled into a tornado and spun right into the Nightmare. 

She let out a high pitched scream. 

"Return to your power comfined! Nightmare!" She held out her wand and the dark card was sucked in. She looked at the card, and fell onto her knees, weak from using so much magic. "Where are you Syaoran?! Why aren't you back..." 

"Because you must defeat me, the creator of that card!" 

Sakura remembered that voice. It was the choice. "Choice card! Stop this, and return to me!" 

"No card mistress! You made the wrong choices, and when you do, you must learn from them!" A shadowy figure appeared with a cloak covering their face, and basically their whole body. 

"...Fine! I will defeat you no matter what!" Sakura slowly stood up, she felt weak, but she would not show it. 

The shadowy figure waved their hand and two cards appeared with their face down. "Pick a card." 

"What?!" Sakura asked. 

"Pick a card." 

"We're not playing poker here!" 

The Choice chuckled, "No we're not. We're playing a game of choice." 

"And why are we?" 

"Do not ask questions. If you pick the right card, your boy will come back to you. If you pick the wrong one, you will be sent into a nightmare to!" 

Sakura reached out for the card on the right, her hand shaking. Then she stopped. *No...maybe it's the left card...* She moved her hand over to the left. *...Oh please...* She flipped the card over, her eyes closed, afraid of what she picked. She slowly opened her eyes when nothing happened. 

She stared at the card. It had a big 'WRONG' on it. 

"Hahaha, you picked the wrong card. Now I will send you into a nightmare that you will remain in forever!" 

"Wait! Before you do, let me see the other card!" Sakura demanded. 

The Choice didn't move, and finally said in a bitter voice. "Fine." 

Sakura flipped the card over and it also read 'WRONG'. "Hey! That's not fair! They both say WRONG on it!" 

"That was just a little warm up to see if you were thinking." The Choice muttered, and he waved his hands over the cards and they vanished. "Here is the real game." 

Four round tiny balls that looked like candy appeared. One red, one blue, one green, and one yellow. 

"Out of these four, one will bring you and your friend out of this. One, will kill you. Another will send you into a nightmare. And another one will cause the lost of memory to everyone you knew and loved." The Choice explained. "Basically, you have one right choice. You most swallow whatever ball you pick." 

Sakura frowned, as she looked at all the balls. *Oh god...Syaoran...Tomoyo...Meiling...my family...be with me...* She reached out for the red one. *No...red...it isn't a good color...it resembles blood...* She moved her hand to the blue one. She paused, she could sense something wrong with this one. She moved to the yellow one. *Yellow...it's the color for jealousy...I don't know...* 

Finally she took a breath and eyed the green one. *Green...must be green! It's Syaoran's color...* She picked it up, and quickly shoved it in her mouth. 

She felt heat rise in her, and slowly drop down. Suddenly a black hole out of the sky appeared and Syaoran dropped from it. 

"Ouch!" 

"SHAORAN!!!!!!" Sakura ran over to him and hugged him tightly. 

"Sakura! You're making me choke!" 

Sakura released her hug. "I was so worried!" 

The Choice raised one hand and it extended out to reach for Sakura. It grasped Sakura by the neck. 

"Hey! You said if...I picked.. the right one! You would let...us go!" Sakura said in difficulty. 

Syaoran stood up, his sword drawn. "LET HER GO!" 

"Yes I did say that card mistress. But did I say I can not do something before I release you all and return to my card form?" 

Sakura gasped. 

The Choice took the red ball and shoved it in her mouth. "There, now you may all leave!" 

And then the choice turned into a card. Sakura fell back, and Syaoran ran up to her. 

"What was that about?! What did he just shove in your mouth?!" Syaoran said urgently. 

"I...I don't know...But I know it's bad Syaoran." Sakura held his hands tightly in hers. 

A clock appeared, 5 minutes away from midnight, and a door was next to it. 

"I think that means we have five minutes to get out of here..." Sakura's grip tightened. 

Syaoran started towards the door. 

"No! Stop Shaoran!" Sakura ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Something bad is going to happen. And before we step out of this door, I have to say something to you." 

"...Ok." 

"I...Wo Ai Ni (I love you)!" She cried into his shoulder. 

Syaoran felt himself turn red. *She loves me...* "I love you to...Sakura..." He was slightly confused at her sudden reactions, but he hugged her tightly back. 

"Shaoran, always, always remember a person in your heart named Sakura Kinomoto? Alright?" Sakura looked into his eyes. 

"Ok...What's wrong though?" 

"Just promise me!" She held out her pinky, and Syaoran held his out. And they interlocked. 

"I promise." 

And they opened the door, and stepped out.   
  
  


AN: Mwuhahaha a cliff hanger! But I'm going to write the next chapter real soon and fast! This story is going to soon end just to remind you all ;) But I will soon start on another story. Anyways, please R+R, and stay tooned!   


**~XiaoLing~**   
  
  
  



	8. I Promise

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors :(   
AN: I just wanted to say for fun that MeiHua means "Beautiful flower", heh.   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
() Translation   
~ Inserted sound like laughing or coughing   


**Shattered Blossoms**

  
****   
****   
**** ****

A girl with long auburn hair woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her. *Huh? What happened? Was that all a dream?* She sat up and rubbed her eyes. 

She looked at her clock and her eyes nearly jumped out. "Oh my god! I have to get to school quick!" She jumped into her school uniform and quickly tied her hair into very long pigtails. 

She grabbed her school bag and dashed down the stairs. 

"Hey squirt, late as usual?" 

"Shut up oni-chan!" She grabbed a sandwich off the table and shoved it into her mouth. 

"Sakura, here's your lunch!" 

"Thanks dad! Your the greatest!" She winked at him, and skated out the door. 

*That was the most odd dream I ever had...it felt so real...* 

~Crash~ 

"OUCH!" 

"Watch it please!" Sakura stood up and cleaned herself off. She extended her hand to help the other person she crashed into up. 

"Thanks," The person took her hand, and stood up. 

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto! So sorry about that!" 

"That's alright! Nice to meet you Sakura! I'm Tomoyo Daidouji!" The girl with purplish hair smiled. 

"Is it me, or have we met somewhere?" Sakura scratched her head thoughtfully. 

Tomoyo shrugged, "I have no idea! But by seeing that you have the same uniform as me, I think we're in the same school!" 

"Yeah! Well we better hurry since we have like a few seconds to get there!" 

"Hai!" 

Sakura skated towards school, with Tomoyo running along. 

*I could have swore that I met this Tomoyo somewhere!* When they reached class they plopped into their seats. 

"Settle down class! This is the first day of the new school year, and I know you all must be very excited." The teacher continued. "I have let you picked any seats you wanted for now." 

The morning went by quickly, and so did the afternoon. Tomoyo and Sakura walked out of the school and stood under a cherry blossom tree. 

"I hated math today! I have no idea what we have to do!" Sakura moaned. 

Tomoyo giggled, "You'll figure it out! Anyways, see you tomorrow Sakura-chan! Here's my phone number if you want to call!" She handed a piece of paper to her. 

Sakura smiled and nodded, "And here's mine." She handed Tomoyo a slip of paper. 

"Sayonara!" Sakura waved, and decided to go to the ice cream shop before returning home. 

She walked into the store just as someone was walking out. 

"AH!" 

Sakura gasped, "I'm so sorry!" Sakura turned red in embarrasment. 

She had bumped into somebody holding an ice cream cone, and now, the ice cream was all across the person's shirt. 

"..I guess that's alright..." He frowned. 

"I'm really really sorry! Maybe I can pay for another ice cream for you?" Sakura offered. 

The boy nodded, and Sakura ordered two ice cream cones. One chocolate and one strawberry. 

"Here! I'm really sorry about your shirt..." Sakura said. 

The boy shrugged, "It'll wash somehow..." 

*What's wrong with me today!? This boy is to familiar...* 

*This girl is famliar...* 

"Do I know you?" They both said in unison. 

"Er..." He started. 

Sakura giggled, "You look really familiar! My name's Sakura Kinomoto, does that ring a bell anywhere?" 

The boy sat silent. "I..I don't know...but it kind of does...but I'm sure I don't know you since I just moved over here from Hong Kong." He took a lick from his cone. "But my name is Syaoran Li." 

*That name...so familiar!* She frowned as she thought. "I really think we've met somewhere...but I guess not." She sighed. 

"Yeah...I have the same feeling..." Syaoran said. 

"I had this strange dream..." They both started. 

Sakura giggled, and Syaoran turned red. "We sure talk alike!" 

"Yeah..." Syaoran said meekly. 

Sakura glanced at her watch. "I better get going. But I'll see you around?" 

"Yeah..." 

Sakura didn't know why, but she held out her pinky. 

Syaoran didn't know why, but he held out his pinky. 

And they interlocked. 

"Now that's a promise!" Sakura smiled and left.   
  


Sakura skated home deep in thought. *I somehow think that my dream wasn't a dream...* She let the cool breeze blow against her face. *Oh well...I'll stop worrying about this and worry about my math!*   
  


~Beep Beep Beep!~ 

Sakura groaned and slammed her hand on the alarm clock. She rolled over and continued to sleep. 

"Wake up squirt!" 

Sakura moaned when Touya opened the blinds in her room. "ARGH! Can't I have my sleep?!" 

"You'll be late for school if you don't get up!" 

Sakura sighed and walked into the washroom. She quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face, and changed into her uniform. 

"Bye dad, bye oni-chan," She grumbled and skated out of the house. 

"Hey you forgot your lunch!" 

Sakura didn't hear and continued to school.   
  


"Class, we have a new exchange student from Hong Kong. Please welcome Syaoran Li, and please repsect him like how you respect each other." 

A boy with messy brown hair and amber eyes stepped into the classroom. The girls started whispering, and the boys remained silent. 

"Um..please take your seat behind Ms. Kinomoto over there." 

Syaoran took his seat behind Sakura, who turned around. 

"Ohayo! Remember me?" She whispered. 

Syaoran nodded, "Your the person who spilled the ice cream on my shirt." 

Sakura frowned, "I was hoping you wouldn't remember that, but oh well!" She turned around in her seat and returned her attention back to the teacher. 

"And class, I am giving you a pop math quiz!" 

The class groaned except Syaoran. Sakura was the loudest as the sheets were handed out. 

Sakura frowned as the day was over. "Today was horrible Tomoyo!" 

"Was it the math quiz?" 

"Totally!" She frowned. "I think I flunked it!" 

Tomoyo winked at her friend. "Who knows! Maybe you passed with flying colors!" 

Sakura sweatdropped. 

"Oh no! I better hurry home! I have a dentist appointment!" Tomoyo dashed away. 

Sakura started walking towards Penguin Park. She liked to go there when she was frustrated, or if she just wanted to think about something. 

She sat on a swing, and started swinging lightly. 

"Can I join you?" 

She looked up and her emerald eyes met amber eyes. "Sure!" 

The two sat there in silence. 

"Kinomoto, I was wondering about your dream. Can you tell me about it?" Syaoran asked. 

"Sure! And just call me Sakura," Sakura smiled, and Syaoran gave her a smile. 

After five long minutes, Sakura finished her story. Syaoran was sitting on the edge of his swing now. 

"I had the exact same dream except in my point of view..." Syaoran mumbled. 

"Does that mean...maybe it wasn't a dream at all? That it really was just The Choice cards doing and we just lost our memory?" Sakura asked. 

Syaoran nodded, "So that's means we've known each other for almost ten years Sakura." 

"That's right... but it feels like I've just met you! But we've got such an amazing past behind us!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"Uh huh..." Syaoran turned to look at Sakura, and Sakura turned to look at Syaoran. 

"Does that mean we love each other?!" The two blurted out at the same time. 

They both turned bright red. 

Sakura calmed down, and returned her gaze to Syaoran. He did to, but he was still quite red. And they hugged. They had no idea why, but it seemed so automatic, they did. 

*It feels so right...* Syaoran thought. 

*I feel like I belong in his arms...* Sakura thought thought. 

"Shaoran, always, always remember a person in your heart named Sakura Kinomoto? Alright?" Sakura looked into his eyes. 

Syaoran nodded. 

"No matter if it is just the past, or just our forgotten memories, remember me? Alright?" 

Syaoran nodded. 

"Just promise me!" She held out her pinky, and Syaoran held his out. And they interlocked. 

"I promise."   


**~*The End*~**

  
****   
****   
**** ****

AN: Ta da! S+S fluff! This story is now completely finished! If you have any questions or comments, you can put em on the review page, or e-mail me at garnet@rinoamail.zzn.com =) I hope you enjoyed reading me story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for your support!   


Love **~XiaoLing~**   
  
  
  



	9. Epilogue

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors :(   
AN: This is going to be the epilogue to finish off some questions that were unanswered. I was going to keep them as a mystery for you to think about, but I decided it would be better to just tell you straight forward ;) Sakura and everyone is now **23**.   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
() Translation   
~ Inserted sound like laughing or coughing   


**Shattered Blossoms**   
_The Epilogue_

  
__   
__   
__ __

Sakura looked out the foggy window. It was raining softly, and the sky was clouded with dark clouds. *Should I tell Shaoran?* She jumped from her seat when her door opened. 

"Hey the gaki's here," mumbled Touya. 

"He is not a gaki!!" Sakura shot back and ran down the stairs to greet her boyfriend. "Konnichiwa Shaoran!" She ran into his arms, and they hugged. 

"Ugh! Don't do that in front of me!" Touya stuck his tounge out. 

Sakura stuck her tounge back at him. "Well, you better get use to it oni-chan!" Then she turned back to Syaoran. "Why are you here anyways?" 

"Don't you remember Sakura? You said you wanted to go to the mall," Syaoran said with a quizzical look on his face. 

Sakura sweatdropped, "Oh yeah! Well let's hurry! We, um want to hurry before the mall closes!" She said, dragging him out the door. 

"Uh...Sakura...you still need to put your shoes on!!" Syaoran sweatdropped. 

"Oh! Oh yeah! Heh!" She quickly slipped her shoes on. 

"What's with you today Sakura?" He stopped walking. 

Sakura looked at him. *Hmmm...oh whatever! I'll get it over with!* "I wanted to tell you something....." 

"What is it?" 

"Er...um...it's bad ok?" Sakura stammered. 

Syaoran nodded slowly. "So...what is it?" 

"Erm...this happened like five years ago already....when we were 17..." Sakura started. "Well, I haven't told anyone yet...but I think I should tell you." 

"Go on..." Syaoran took her hand. 

"I was walking home one day...alone...and I bumped into a guy...." Sakura gripped Syaoran's hand tightly. "And...something happened...he..he was drunk...and he..." 

Syaoran's eyes widened. "You don't mean he..." 

Sakura stared up at him ."Y..Yeah..." She looked away from him. "Yeah...so I'm not pure anymore Syaoran..." 

Syaoran clenched his fists tightly together. *Damn that guy! Argh, I would kill him if he's still around!* 

"You're not mad? Or anything right...?" 

Syaoran gave her a tiny smile. "I'm...I'm fine. I'm just mad at myself for not being there to protect you Sakura...I'm really sorry." 

Sakura smiled at him, and they gave each other a tiny hug. "Thanks Li-kun..." 

"It's nothing..." 

"So, we can go shopping now eh?" 

Syaoran nodded and they started walking.   
  


Syaoran hopped out of bed, and quickly dressed into a new green shirt that Sakura bought for him yesterday. He glanced at the clock. *Aiya! Gotta hurry...* He quickly ran out of the apartment. 

"~pant~ Finally ~pant~ here!" He panted as he opened the door to the jewlery store. He walked up to the counter. 

"Excuse me?" 

A elderly women looked up. "What is it young man?" 

"I was wondering if my rings were done. The custom ones I requested last week," Syaoran asked. 

The lady smiled and nodded, "Yes, it is all done. What are they for?" She asked, handing Syaoran two small velvet boxes. 

"Um...I'm asking my special someone something," He replied, burning bright red. 

The women laughed, "Well, I hope she likes the rings." 

He nodded and left the store quickly. 

"Hey Li-kun!" 

He froze and turned around. "Ohayo Tomoyo-chan..." 

"Did I just see you come out of the jewelery store?" She asked, walking closer. 

He nodded sheepishly. "Heh, yeah!" 

"No doubt you got something for Sakura-chan!" She giggled with stars in her eyes. "That's so kawaii!!" 

He turned red again. "Well, I gotta go!" And he dashed off leaving a smoke cloud behind. 

*I wonder why he's in such a hurry...* Tomoyo thought to herself as she watched Syaoran disappear down the street. *Oh well...(   
  


"Moshi moshi, Sakura speaking!" 

"Hi Sakura." 

Sakura gripped the phone tighter. "Hey Shaoran!!" She said happily. "What's up?!" 

"Er, I just wanted to ask if you could go to the park with me?" 

"The park?! At 8:45 at night?" Sakura gaped. 

"Yeah...please?" 

Sakura scratched her head, "Ok, whatever you say! See you at the park then!" 

Syaoran hung up and took a deep breath and left his apartment with two velvet boxes.   
  


Sakura leaned against the trunk of a Sakura tree. *Where is he?* She shivered. *It's so dark...hoe...* 

"Boo!" 

"HOOOOEEE!!!!!!" Sakura yelped and jumped off the ground. 

Syaoran started laughing as he appeared from behind the Sakura tree. "You're still afriad of ghosts?" 

"Er no...you just surprised me!" She pouted. 

Syaoran chuckled but soon they were silent. They were standing, facing each other. Amber and emerald gazing into each other. 

Silence.... 

And more silence.... 

"WILLLYOUMARRYME?!" Syaoran blurted out while falling on one knee. 

Sakura blinked, "What?" 

Syaoran turned twelve shades of red. "Will.You.Marry.Me?" 

Sakura blinked one, twice, and a couple more times. "Am I dreaming?" 

Syaoran smiled and reached into his pocket. Pulling out a small pink velvet box. He lifted it up towards her, and opened it. 

Sakura gasped in awe. There was a ring, with a cherry blossom made of pink crystal sitting in the middle of it, it's light shining brightly. 

"Will you?" He asked again. *I'm so scared...* 

Sakura nodded her head wildly. "OF COURSE LI-KUN!!!!!!" She jumped onto him, almost knocking him over. 

"Ah! So that's a yes?" 

"Yes! I want to marry you! But so soon?" 

"No, not yet. We'll wait for maybe a couple more years. But I wanted to be engaged, so you won't ever fly away from me," Syaoran said softly. 

Sakura blushed as Syaoran took her hand and slipped on the engagement ring on her ring finger. He reached into his pocket and took out a velvet green box, and took out another ring with a small wolf head made of crystal too. He slipped it on his finger. 

He smiled at her, and she smiled back. 

They stepped closer to each other and kissed deeply, little did they know... 

"KAWAII!!!" 

Sakura and Syaoran jumped apart, both cherry red when Tomoyo, Touya, Yukito, Kero, and Fujitaka appeared from behind the bushes/ 

"I got it all on tape!" Tomoyo beamed. 

Sakura turned even redder. "Tomoyo! Can't we have some privacy!" 

"Hehe! Sorry, but it's to hard to resist the most kawaii moment of your life Sakura! I mean, apart from your wedding day of course!" Tomoyo giggled. 

"How'd you guys know I was here anyways?" Sakura asked. 

"Well, I heard you talking on the phone with the gaki. And I knew something fishy was going on," Touya said. "And I FOUND MY SISTER BEING KISSED BY THE GAKI!!!!!" 

"Shut up Touya! He's my fiancé!" Sakura looked to her dad. "You do agree about our engagment, don't you dad?" 

Fujitaka smiled at his daughter. "Of course. Syaoran looks like a wonderful boy for my little Sakura." 

Sakura smiled at Syaoran, and he smiled back. 

_That smile, I will never forget_   
_In my deepest memories_   
_That smile is engraved___

_You look at me_   
_And I look at you_   
_Together till the end of time_   
_That's all I want___

"Wo yong yuan ai ni (I will forever love you)!" Sakura smiled and fell into his arms again. 

"Me too...me too..." Syaoran smiled in satifaction. *My life is complete, with Sakura.*__

**_*Syaoran*_**__

_We've been through so much_   
_But nothing could stop us_   
_The pain_   
_The fear___

_Is to little_   
_Compared to our love___

_If one of us shall part_   
_Then the other will wait_   
_For someday_   
_Even after life___

_We will meet again_   
_And say I love you_   
__ __

**_*Sakura*_**__

_I was once a shattered blossom_   
_But you came and made me whole___

_No more holes_   
_No more pain_   
_But the reflection of your touch___

_I want to stay with you_   
_That's all I want_   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__ __

AN: So, what did you think? Don't mind about the poem thingies ^^;;; I just had to stick them in! When it says *Syaoran* that basically means it's what Syaoran is thinking, and when it says *Sakura* it means what Sakura's thinking. Well, thanks for reading this and R+R please! For now I must say ja ne! But I'll be back ;)   


Luff **~XiaoLing~**   
__   
__   
__   
  
  
  
  
  
  
__   
__   
__   
__   
__


End file.
